


Stargazing

by thelazyhero_ttums



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Date Night, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Mentions of Afterlife, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Oneshot, Oop, Short Story, Stargazing, Stars, Summer, pure fluff, surprise mags, technically, you got my writing Star Wars fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelazyhero_ttums/pseuds/thelazyhero_ttums
Summary: The night was dry and warm, the sky perfectly cloudless. Stars shone against the pitch black of the sky with a fiery intensity, making even the dullest most mundane stars stand out.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing FinnPoe? It’s more likely than you think. Surprise mags, if you read this I hope you enjoy! I was walking around my kitchen at night and inspiration for this Oneshot hit so I decided to write. I hope you enjoy and I’ll talk to you again when you’re done reading. Enjoy!

The night was dry and warm, the sky perfectly cloudless. Stars shone against the pitch black of the sky with a fiery intensity, making even the dullest most mundane stars stand out. Poe loves nights like these, nights when it’s not hot, but not cold, just the perfect temperature. When it isn’t too humid either, so it didn’t feel like you were sweating for no reason. When there isn't a cloud in sight, he especially likes cloudless nights. Cloudless nights were the nights that were best for gazing up into the stars. Just looking up and seeing the endless bounds of space and stars, knowing that there was more out there, it fills Poe with glee. Poe loves nights like these, this night was definitely going to be the best though, Poe got to invite his favorite person to spend this night with him: Finn.

Poe has asked Finn earlier that day, at their school, if he wanted to go stargazing with him tonight. Poe had already looked at the forecast for that night, he always looks at the nightly forecast on Fridays and Saturdays when he first wakes up. He had seen that the forecast was almost perfect for tonight so he decided to ask Finn if he would want to come with him. Stargazing was definitely in Poe’s top tier list of dates to go on, but this was the first time he was actually going to have a stargazing date, he definitely hoped it wouldn’t be the last. Stargazing felt personal to Poe, and he hoped by sharing it with Finn it would strengthen their relationship.

Finn agreed to go stargazing with Poe, of course, to Finn anytime spent with Poe was time well spent. Finn was excited when Poe asked him, knowing how much Poe loves stargazing. Finn has experienced first hand Poe’s fascination with space. Poe can, and will, ramble on and on about space for as long as you let him, Finn finds it adorable. Hearing Poe talk about something he’s so passionate about makes Finn smile. The way Poe’s eyes light up when he talks about stars and random space facts makes Finn blush slightly and his stomach fill with butterflies, Finn has seen the same gleam in Poe’s eyes when he talks about him.

So there they were, in some random field laying in the bed of Poe’s old beat up truck staring up into the night sky. Finn is just laying there, looking up, and taking in the night sky and laughing occasionally as Poe tries to teach him things about the constellations.

“So is that one the Big Dipper?” Finn guesses through barely controlled laughter, this is around the fourth time he’s said that.

“For the umpteenth time Finn, you cannot see the Big Dipper tonight,” Poe points out, “The thing you’re pointing too isn’t even a constellation,” Poe follows Finn’s finger to where it’s pointing and quickly tags on, “I think.”

Out of seemingly nowhere a light breeze swept over them. It wasn’t big enough to make anything blow away, nor was it cold enough to make either of them shiver, it was just enough to make the grass in the field rustle ever so slightly. That one simple sound shot Poe back in time, that one seemingly insignificant breeze had shot Poe all the way back to his childhood. It had shot him back to a similar field, an empty one with just tall grass, the night sky was also clear, just like tonight’s. He also had another very significant person sitting next to him, his grandmother. That simple breeze that made the most insignificant sound had been enough to send Poe back in time to his first time he went stargazing.

Poe remembers that night perfectly. He couldn’t pick out a single constellation that night, but now he’d probably know them all. He remembered how he thought looking up at the sky was boring, it was just a bunch of stars, what was so special about that. He’d thought it was pretty boring for most of the time, but he remembered a myth his grandmother told him about stars.

“Finn,” Poe’s voice cut through the silence jarringly, “when you look up what do you see?”

“A bunch of stars?” Finn says, a hint of questioning in his voice.

“You’d be right,” Poe laughs, “at least I hope that’s right.” Poe pauses for a second to stare up into the stars, “If you were talking to my grandma of course she’d tell you, you are wrong. She always used to say that stars were rifts in space, that they were windows into the afterlife. That when a person would die their soul would shoot straight into the sky from their body. The soul would be going so fast it would rip a hole in the sky and go into the afterlife.”

Poe finishes his story and the silence returns. It returns like a rising tide. Poe doesn’t mind it of course, he isn’t looking for some response from Finn. The first time he heard his grandmother’s story he asked her if she was crazy, she said ‘no, just old.’ Then they both laughed and continued looking into the sky. Poe misses her.

Poe’s grandmother has been dead for around two years. She was the one who got him into the stars and space stuff, they were very close. He’d go to her house every weekend during school, and during summer he’d spend weeks with her. She passed during Poe’s sophomore year of high school. She had health problems that weren’t getting better with her growing age and she passed in her sleep. Poe didn’t talk to anyone for about a month after she passed. He kept to himself, and tried to avoid others. After about two months of her passing he had started to open back up. He had plenty of people to support him, his family who had known how much he loved her. His friends who would be by his side no matter what, and Finn, his best friend at the time who was there for him whenever he needed it.

Poe never thought his grandmother’s story was true, but even so, just looking up into the night sky and imagining her bursting through it with enthusiasm made his sorrow hurt less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again, how was it? It had a different end than I was planning, also there was a sentence I wanted somewhere in the story but couldn’t make it fit. It’s alright though because I got the main things I want in the story. Also I would like to say I believe Poe’s story that his grandmother told him is based on a scene in a movie, I think, so if any recognizes the story from that movie please let me know the name of the movie. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
